


Jammies

by 0trevskies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, their pajamas are important okay, ugh this is so fucking mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little pajama filled morning moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jammies

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone following "A Responsibility" I am so sorry, I will be posting the next chapter soon, I swear. So for now, here's some gross fluff.

Will inhaled sharply, his brain abruptly shifting his consciousness from asleep to awake.

His eyes darted around the room, the cool tones and tall ceiling giving way to the fact that he was not in his house.

With the texture of the sheets underneath him, he confirmed that he was in Hannibal’s bed; which brought a sleepy smile to his lips. 

Rubbing his eyes, he turned from his side onto his back, discovering that the psychiatrist was no longer in bed with him. Will surmised that he was probably downstairs, cooking breakfast no doubt. He glanced at the clock which read seven a.m. 

Did he even know what sleeping in meant?

He yawned, sitting up to stretch out his back, surprised at the lack of soreness or exhaustion. 

When he finally wrenched himself from the comfortable mattress, he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, not caring too much about his state of dress; which was a well worn t shirt and his boxers.

His feet felt a bit chilled on the floor when he entered the kitchen, but the sight of the doctor made him forget about the mild discomfort. 

While he had seen Hannibal in bed clothes, they had been merely satiny versions of his suits. Prim, elegant, and put together. 

The red knit v-neck sweater and loose flannel pajama pants were anything but those descriptions. 

Hannibal looked up from what he was doing, hair brushed but with bangs falling over his brow bone. He smiled at Will, his eyes gentle. “Good morning.”

Will smiled back, albeit a little cheekily. “Morning. I didn’t know you even owned flannel.” 

He put a talented finger to his lips with a mock wink. “Don’t tell anyone. Only ones I hold dear know my secret.” 

The professor let out a snort of amusement, which had been Hannibal’s intent. He continued to beat a glass bowl full of eggs with a whisk, humming when Will hugged him from behind. “How did you sleep?”

“Amazingly. I’m not sure if it’s you or your mattress.” He buried his nose into the soft yarn of the sweater. 

“I’d like to think it’s a combination of the two.” 

“I don’t even remember how we got home last night.” Will rested his cheek on the warm shoulder, feeling and listening as the minute movements made Hannibal’s muscles shift, strain, and relax. 

“The celebration went till midnight, you were nearly falling asleep on your feet, I kidnapped you via car and you barely made it up the stairs before passing out. I had to unclothe you, I hope you don’t mind.”

Will rolled his eyes. “As if that’s new,” his fingers pinched at the baggy fabric that draped Hannibal’s thighs, “unlike these pajamas.”

“You are not going to let it go, are you?”

“Considering I’ve seen you in three types of clothing the entire time that I’ve known you, no.”

Hannibal turned around in Will’s hold, leaning back on the island as he rose a brow. “And what would those three be?”

“A three piece suit, sometimes a sweater instead of a vest. Your fancy satin pajamas and bed robe which make you look like those old men that sit by a fire and read books on television.”

Hannibal out right laughed at that.

“And my personal favourite, nothing at all,” Will finished. 

Piercing eyes looked into his, lids still a bit lowered from the early hour, crinkled at the corners in amusement. “I must confess I am only human William. Of course I have casual clothes.”

“Do you own jeans?”

“Well no-“

“Khaki’s?”

Hannibal frowned. “No-“

“Do you even have shorts?”

The older man sighed, glaring at him mildly. “I would rather die via heat stroke.”

Will laughed as he leaned his forehead against Hannibal’s, meeting their eyes. 

The sepia of Hannibal’s reminded him of old photos, a thousand stories laced into the confines of his iris’.

The doctor blinked, the corners crinkling again. “I had spent so long watching your eyelids, I unknowingly waited for the day I could actually look at your eyes.”

Will dropped his gaze in light embarrassment. “What do you see?”

“Islands. The blue and white are the ocean and the greenish brown surrounding your pupils the land.”

He couldn’t help chuckle. “When did you become a poet?”

“I am always poetic, you just like to not listen to me.” 

He smiled lightly, making eye contact again. “I didn’t mean the colour.”

“The lack of red in your sclera shows that you have gotten more sleep than usual, though the white of your bottom eyelid indicates that you are in need of food. Your pupils are mildly constricted from the light coming in from the window, but it also tells me that you are not afraid.” He ducked a bit to softly kiss his lips. “May I assume you are comfortable having eye contact with me?”

“You may be the first.” 

“Would it sound possessive or unsettling if I said I wouldn’t mind being the last as well?” 

Will smiled. “Nah, I think it’s endearing, if not a bit ridiculous.” 

“I can be a ridiculous man William.” 

“I’m starting to see that.” He pecked Hannibal’s full lips, the soft press of them addicting. “Also, you are very kissable.” He proved so by doing it again.

“Hm, more kissable than our friend Miss Bloom?” 

Though his tone was light, and Hannibal would never allow himself to show jealousy, Will liked to stroke his ego sometimes. 

“Much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> (for future knowledge, I am in complete denial about the whole Alana/Hannibal and Will/Margot thing for many reasons (like, I could write a dissertation on why I thought it was the dumbest thing to include in the show and how it made no sense for any of the characters. I actually found it insulting to them) but I won't bore you. I do not hate Alana or Margot (especially Margot she's one of my favs in the books), just to be clear)


End file.
